


First Morning

by Identiaetslos



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Isabela is in loooove, Naked Characters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Previously, Isabela and Marian Hawke's relationship had included all of the sex but ended with none of the morning afters. For Isabela, her feelings about this subject and about Hawke have changed.Challenge: Morning





	First Morning

Isabela didn’t do mornings. At least that’s what she had convinced herself, and tried to convince Marian Hawke; her own voice echoed in her mind, the lie swallowed as she sucked in the air of a new day and breathed in the scent of her.

Rare sun streamed through the parted curtains covering the lone window peering into Marian’s room in her mansion in Hightown, bathing the darkened stone and her lover with its vibrant rays.

Marian was still asleep on her stomach, the moles and scars along the bare skin of her back rising and falling with each innocent breath, her face smashed into her pillow and a small spot of drool under her mouth that Isabela couldn’t help but smile about.

It was easy to forget, sometimes, that as ferocious as she was, she was still a woman. A beautiful one, and in all her silliness a far better one that Isabela could ever hope to be...but she had earned somehow. Falsely.

The thought was bitter. Now was usually the right time to run. Her clothes were nearby, if in haphazard locations, and Isabela knew better than anyone that Marian wouldn’t mind. She would look disappointed and then wave her hand dismissively as fear claimed the pirate Queen one more time.

Not today.

If there was any lesson that Marian had taught her, it was never too late to have a cause; to want something more from life. Marian had inspired without pushing, but she had made one mistake, and that was placing trust in Isabela. It was a good way to get hurt. Having a mission with someone at your side required lots of trust, vulnerability that the real world would only destroy. If she’d let it, Isabela reminded herself. Hurt and betrayal were no strangers to the Champion, and by Isabela’s own hand, yet she came back for more and here she lay by her side, dreaming of Maker knows what.

Monsters? Spiders? Making love? Isabela reached over and ran her fingers along a deep scar that ran down Hawke’s shoulder, remembering how she got it: She had been surprised in a cave. Somehow, a bandit’s blade had gotten past her armor. It bled worse than it was, though she recalled Marian claiming to have lost some movement since that day. Isabela had been there that day, held her in her arms and helped dress the wound.

Leaning over, Isabela kissed it lightly. It was one of many that pockmarked her Champion, and hopefully soon, one of the last.

Marian stirred, a smile stretched across her lips. She was awake, but her eyes were still closed.

Humoring her lover, Isabela smiled in return and played with strands of Marian’s short, dark hair, marveling how her skin felt against hers, and that her breathy chuckles were meant for her.

Placing a kiss along Marian’s neck, the latter chuckled and finally opened her eyes.

“Trying to tell me something?” Marian joked. She rolled over and wrapped Isabela in thick, Fereldan arms.

“No,” Isabela lied.

“Liar,” Marian murmured with a sunlit grin that saw through everything as she always did. Yet, she said nothing in words and merely caressed Isabela in the way she loved to be caressed, looked at her the way she loved to be looked at.

Even though Marian’s breath smelled horrible, Isabela couldn’t help but kiss her lips. “I don’t want to be anywhere else today,” she confessed, laying her head on Marian’s chest and twisting into the Champion’s doting hands as she played with her dark locks and massaged her scalp.

“Then we won’t go anywhere else,” Marian replied with a contented sigh.

This is what love was supposed to feel like.


End file.
